Old Blue Dragon
Old blue dragon, CR 16 XP 12,800 LE Gargantuan dragon (earth) Init +10; Senses dragon senses; Perception +27 Aura electricity (10ft., 1d6 electricity), frightful presence (240 ft., DC 24) Defense AC with mage armor 35, touch 5, flat-footed 35 (+4 armor, -1 Dex, +26 natural, -4 size) hp 250 (20d12+120) Fort +18, Ref +11, Will +16 Damage Reduction 10/magic; Immune electricity, paralysis, sleep; SR 27 Offense Speed 40 ft., burrow 20 ft., 250 ft. (clumsy) Melee Power Attack Full Attack bite +20 (6d6+33), 2 claws +20 (2d8+22), 2 wings +18 (2d6+11), tail slap +18 (2d8+33) Melee Power Attack Greater Vital Strike (Standard Action) bite +20 (6d6+33 plus 18d6) Space 20 ft.; Reach 15 ft. (20 ft. with bite) Special Attacks breath weapon (120-ft. line, DC 28, 16d8 electricity), crush (Medium creatures, DC 26, 4d6+15), desert thirst (DC 26), mirage, tail sweep (Small creatures, DC 26, 2d6+15) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 20th; concentration +24) At will—ghost sound (DC 14), hallucinatory terrain (DC 18), minor image (DC 16), ventriloquism (DC 15) Spells Known (CL 11th; concentration +15) 4th (5/day)—dimension door, EMERGENCY FORCE SPHERE 3rd (7/day)—dispel magic, haste, heroism 2nd (7/day)—alter self, invisibility, see invisibility, tears to wine 1st (7/day)—alarm, ears of the city, mage armor, shield, unseen servant 0 (at will)—arcane mark, detect magic, detect poison, mage hand, mending, message, prestidigitation, read magic Statistics Str 31, Dex 8, Con 23, Int 18, Wis 19, Cha 18 Base Atk +20; CMB +34; CMD 43 (47 vs. trip) Feats Ability Focus (breath weapon), Additional Traits (Magical Knack and Reactionary), Greater Vital Strike, Improved Initiative, Improved Natural Attack (bite), Improved Vital Strike, Multiattack, Noble Scion (War), Power Attack, Vital Strike Skills Appraise +20, Bluff +27, Diplomacy +27, Fly +8, Intimidate +27 (+31 against Huge or smaller), Knowledge (arcana) +15, Knowledge (planes) +27, Knowledge (dungeoneering, engineering, geography, history, martial, nature, psionics, religion) +10, Linguistics +21, Perception +27, Sense Motive +27, Spellcraft +21, Stealth +10, Survival +8, Swim +14, Use Magic Device +8 Languages Common, Draconic, 17 other languages SQ sound imitation Special Abilities *Desert Thirst (Su): A blue dragon can cast create water at will (CL 20). Alternatively, it can destroy an equal amount of liquid in a 10-foot burst. Unattended liquids are instantly reduced to sand. Liquid-based magic items (such as potions) and items in a creature's possession must succeed on a Will save (DC 26) or be destroyed. *Electricity Aura (Su): An old blue dragon is surrounded by an aura of electricity. Creatures within 10 feet take 1d6 points of electricity damage at the beginning of the dragon's turn. *Mirage (Su): An old blue dragon can make itself appear to be in two places at once as a free action for 20 rounds per day. This ability functions as project image (upon interaction, DC 24 Will disbelieves, but is supernatural and therefore not detected by detect magic) but the dragon can use its breath weapon through the mirage. *Sound Imitation (Ex): A very young or older blue dragon can mimic any voice or sound it has heard by making a successful Bluff check against a listener's Sense Motive check. Ecology Environment warm deserts Organization solitary (at least under Pathfinder RPG logic) Treasure triple Notes on Emergency Force Sphere *Q: Big creatures and centered effects: If a Large or larger creature has up an effect “centered on you,” does that mean that sometimes the emanation doesn’t even affect the creature’s entire space, let alone anything else? *A: No, when such a creature uses an emanation or burst with the text “centered on you,” treat the creature’s entire space as the spell’s point of origin, and measure the spell’s area or effect from the edges of the creature’s space. For instance, an antimagic field cast by a great wyrm red dragon would extend 10 feet beyond her 30x30 foot space, for a total of a 50 foot diameter. Also, immediate action spells do not provoke attacks of opportunity, as evidenced by the table here: http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/combat#TOC-Actions-In-Combat